One Day
by o0o-vicki-o0o
Summary: Paige and Kyle are separated due to Kyle's work, but it doesn't stop them loving each other. PK Oneshot maybe!


**This is a P/K story set in the future. Paige and Kyle are serperated and have two children, Shayne 8 and Paris 5. Kyle is a whitelighter. Think Piper and Leo's relationship in s6. Kinda like that! Erm might be a one-shot depends on if you guys like it!**

* * *

I can hear a voice as I approach Paris's bedroom. A voice which obviously doesn't belong to my five year old daughter. As I get closer I know it's a voice that I could never forget. A voice that haunts me every night, but a voice I love all the same.

"Now what are you going to do for daddy?" he says gently. I watch from the doorway, Kyle sits on the end of Paris's bed, his hand holding her tiny one.

"Be a good girl for mommy" she says, and Kyle smiles. A warm, beautiful smile, a smile that used to make me melt, and still does though I'd never admit it. He pulls her into a hug and brushes away her dark curls. "I miss you daddy" she whispers to him. Kyle sighs, and I can see the tears shining in his eyes, dammit I can feel them sting in my own eyes.

"I know baby, I miss you too" he says, his voice a barely audible whisper. "I love you" he tells her, and he notices me standing in the doorway.

"Love you too daddy" she says, tears streaming down her face now.

"C'mon princess, go to sleep now" he says standing up

"Don't go please daddy don't go…" she cries "Promise you'll be here when I wake up?"

"I'm always here, you just can't always see me" he soothes her. He kisses her gently on the forehead before switching off the light and leaving the room, remembering to leave the door about an inch open so Paris doesn't get scared of the dark. He wipes away any tears before facing me. I do the same. I hate the way this is so hard. We stand in awkward silence for a minute or so.

"I'm sorry" he sighs, knowing this unexpected little visit won't make our lives much easier.

"It's okay" I tell him. I know how horrible it must be for him to be away from his children.

"I should've asked… or something" he says nervously

"Kyle, they're your children, you can see them when you want to" I say and he's taken back. We're left in silence again.

"You miss them don't you?" I ask him gently. He avoids my eyes.

"More than you know… I miss you too" he says, finally making eye contact. I take a deep breathe.

"Kyle, please-" I beg, I know we miss each other but we can't be together so we just need to face it.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have" he says, looking at the floor again. "I love you Paige" he says and I find tears are streaming down my face, but I don't attempt to stop them. "I'll go…" he says, his voice breaking.

"No" I say suddenly, pulling him into a tight embrace "I love you Kyle, more than you know… I love you…" I whisper over and over again until Kyle presses his lips to mine in a passionate kiss.

"I'm sorry I've put you through this" he whispers to me. I shake my head.

"No… you had to… I understand"

"I never wanted to hurt you…" he says, tears spilling from his own eyes.

"I know baby" I whisper gently. I run a hand through his dark hair and let him kiss me again. I wish I could freeze this moment forever.

"I should go" he tells me apologetically, and I know he's right. It's too hard already.

"Yeah, I guess you should… Kyle?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't stay away too long" I manage a slight smile. He returns it before kissing me on the forehead.

"I love you angel" he whispers before orbing out.

"Love you too…" I say to the emptiness before bursting into tears. Angry, upset, uncontrollable tears.

"M-mummy?" I look down to find my baby girl in the doorway.

"H-hey sweetie" I say hastily wiping away my tears.

"Has daddy gone?" she asks sadly

"I'm afraid so honey, but he'll be back…" I tell her, and try to tell myself. I hope he'll be back.

"I miss him mummy" she says, now in tears. I pick her up and hold her tightly.

"I know, I know baby, I miss him too" I say not attempting to stop my own tears from falling.

"Why isn't he here?" she asks, confused

"He's got important work to do, but he loves you very much, you know that right?" she nods though I doubt she really understands.

"Do you love daddy?"

"Of course I do baby, of course I do" I say, and I do. I always have and always will. "You'll understand one day…" I say taking her back into her bedroom and laying her back in bed. Maybe one day everything will be different?

* * *

**Erm well thats all! Review and tell me what ya think pleeease! xxx**


End file.
